The light in the darkness
by RexAhsokaIsAmazing
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has feelings for a certain clone captain. Captain Rex. She knows there is no point in denying it. When something happens to Ahsoka and Anakin and Captain Rex find her broken both mentally and physically, will they be able to help her? Will she break an spill all her secrets? Rexsoka First fanfic so no hate please! Please Read and Review!


Hello amazing readers! I'm RexAhsokaIsAmazing! I love Star wars if you can't tell by the username. In this story there will be Rex and Ahsoka of course and some Anakin and Padme and maybe some Obi-Wan and Satine. I look forward to writing this story for you to enjoy! Please review and if you have any ideas you may want to see in the story please let me know as I am always open to suggestions. With that said, I am also always open to constructive criticism but if it goes so far as to directly insult me or my writing, you can expect to experience a piece of hell because I have been bullied all my life and it hurts. Ok now that my little rant is over, Please Enjoy my story! I own nothing except maybe some characters I might throw in later in the story. All rights belong to George Lucas! Please Enjoy, THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS! AU! Sorry if I don't get certain scenes from the show right!

Ahsoka's POV

"Goodbye, Master." I cried into the comm link as the Droid factory's control center blew up. I faintly heard a chorus of "Ahsoka's" but what pulled my heartstrings was the "commander!" I knew it was Rex who had shouted it. I felt horrible for not telling him how I had felt. Tears dripped from my eyes as I close them and waited to become on with the force, but after a minute, I noticed, I felt no different than what I felt from before the charges went off. Well accept from my aching body that was the result of being thrown against the tanks walls repeatedly. "Ahsoka." Barris said. I opened my eyes and saw that Barris and I were trapped in a small section of the destroyed tank. "Great. We will starve down here." Barris said. "Oh we will run out of air long before that." I said. "Well that's a pleasant thought." "But we may not. Master taught me a few tricks with a comm link. Could you pass a charge cell to me? Thanks."

I said as I snapped my comm link in two. I tapped the cell to the exposed wire in the rhythm of a heart beat. "Hopefully Anakin heard the pulse and is finding a way to help us." We sat in silence for a while before we heard debris being moved above us. "They are digging." I said with difficulty. "The air is... getting thinner. We are... running out... of oxygen." Barris said before falling unconscious. "Barris..." I managed to whisper before my vision went black.

Rex POV

I was standing beside General Skywalker when his comm link went of and Ahsoka's voice was heard. "Goodbye, Master." My voice automatically spoke out "Commander!" The explosion could be heard through the comm link and was deafening. My heart broke as I watched in silence beside General Skywalker as the factory collapsed on top of Ahsoka and Barris. My tears flowed free and I was glad I was wearing my helmet. I didn't know where this feeling came from, what it was or why it had made me cry. I was thinking so hard, I didn't notice Jedi Luminara came and stood beside us. "We need to find them!" Anakin said. "We need to let them go." She said. "Are you saying we should give up on them?" Anakin asked angrily. "No! I'm saying that this is why Jedi are forbidden to make attachments! You need to ask yourself if you are ready to let your padawan go. Are you?" I wanted to cut in but I didn't want to be court marshaled for speaking out of turn. But before Anakin could speak, his comm went off. It wasn't talking. It was more of a heart beat. "it's Ahsoka's comm! She's alive! The signal is coming from over there!" He pointed to a section of rubble that had a small dip in the top. "Start digging!" He commanded. "But general, how are we going to move the large pieces of rubble?" I asked. In response, He and Luminara started to lift the large chunks of debris with the force. After they were out of the way, we could faintly hear coughing from below the debris. I saw blue and white lekku's and knew that Ahsoka was safe.

Ahsoka POV

I awoke to sunlight streaming into my eyes and the sound of rock being shifted above me. I looked over to Barris' limp form and remembered that we had fallen unconscious due to lack of air. We could breathe! I shook Barris awake and she looked at the hole in the side of the tank that was streaming sunlight. Her eyes widened. "We can get out now!" She cheered! We slowly made our way out, trying to be gentle due to our wounds and coughing the whole way. The air was so thick with dust it made it hard to breath. Soon we both were standing in the bottom of a pit with our masters looking down at us. We smiled and our masters told clones to come down and help us out.

Rex was the first one down so he grabbed my hand and helped me out. On the way up he said "Glad to see you are still kickin' Commander." I laughed, then coughed some more. I slipped and almost fell but Rex gently scooped me into his arms. I whimpered. My wounds hurt so much! "It's ok commander! We are almost to the top." Rex said as he went over the edge of the pit. He set me down on my feet as Anakin came rushing over. "Snips! Are you alright?" Anakin said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm a little sore but nothing to bad, considering I was thrown against the walls inside the super tank." I said with a slight smirk on my face. Anakin gave me a 'really?' look. "Well I am going to go inform the council the factory is destroyed." Anakin said before turning on his heel and walking to one of the ships. I noticed I was left alone with Rex. "Rex, when we get aboard the Resolute, I need to talk to you." I said as my lekku turned a darker shade of blue in embarrassment. Rex looked confuse but didn't question it.

"Of course, Commander." Rex said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Rex and I walked to the shuttle that was to take us up to the Resolute. The shuttle lifted off and we began the ride back to the Resolute. Many of the clones, including Fives, Chopper, Echo, came up to me and told me they were glad to see me make it out alive. I said thanks to everyone as we boarded the Resolute. I stumbled out of the shuttle, and almost fell over. Again, Rex swept me into his arms and started to carry me to the med bay. "You know Commander? I'm beginning to think you keep collapsing just to get me to carry you everywhere." Rex said with a smile on his face. I giggled. "Well, looks like you caught me red handed Rexter, or in this case, black and blue handed." I giggled as I lifted one of my hands to show Rex how badly they were bruised. Rex let out a small chuckle.

"Commander, you said you wanted to speak with me when we got on the Resolute." Rex said with a confused look on his face. "Yes. I just wanted to say, I… I'm grateful to you for always being there to help me and cover my back. Thank you, Rex." I fake smiled, and hoped Rex wouldn't notice it was fake. I wanted to tell him, but I guess I was just afraid of rejection. Rex carried me into the med bay and set me down on an empty bed. After telling me he would get Anakin to visit me later, he left, an I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
